Greg Grown Up
by CSI001
Summary: Greg get's an unexpected letter, and all of a sudden his life is changed forever. Rated T, just in case! I don't own CSI .
1. Chapter 1

_Why am I here? Why now? All this time has gone by, yet I'm only hearing about this now. God I can't get my head around it. I'm going crazy sat here waiting for the darn results, which any other time would have been done by now. But as we all know, it's when we most don't want it nor need it, that everything seems to go wrong. I watch the clock move; however it feels as if time has stood still. Russell came in here not too long ago, wondering what I was still doing here since I was off the clock. Of course I didn't tell him the honest answer, but don't judge me, you'd have done the same thing in my situation, and I know it. I'm not telling anyone. Not until it's certain._

**Family**

**The Day Before**

"Hey G, what's up?" Nick asked Greg as he strolled down the hallway of the lab, meeting Greg as he came out of a layout room.

Greg looked up and closed the case file he had in his hand with a smile. "Just closed my case. Nailed the guy finally. You should have seen Morgan when she was questioning him, she was on fire!" He said raising his eyebrows, his smile doubling in size.

Nick laughed. "That's great man. You asked her out yet?" He asked Greg casually.

"Nick!" Greg said with a raised voice. "Keep your voice down will you!"

"You do realise that all the lab know you like her?" Nick asked him with a laugh.

All the time Greg went to a scene with Morgan or worked with her at the lab, he would tell Nick everything about it. But Nick didn't mind, it was like Greg was his younger brother and he would ask Nick for advice all the time and tell him everything.

"Really? Did you tell them? You told them didn't you!" Greg accused, slapping Nick lightly on his arm.

Nick raised his hands up in defence, "I didn't tell anyone. You're making it pretty obvious yourself." He replied laughing even harder now.

Russell rounded the corner.

"Woah! Hey, what are you laughing at?" He asked Nick and Greg when he saw them.

"Nothing."

"Greg."

Nick and Greg said at the same time.

Russell smiled. "Greg's crush on Morgan?" He asked knowing it would get to Greg more.

Nick nodded and his smile appeared again. Whilst Greg looked around, conscious that people had heard Russell.

"Greg, you finished your case?" He asked.

Greg nodded and handed his file over to him.

"Thanks, good job. New case; 419. Have a break before you start it though, alright?"

"Yeah thanks." Greg said and walked away.

As he was walking by the front desk, the receptionist gave him an envelope.

"Cheers." Greg said to Judy after she passed it him.

Once at his car, Greg opened the envelope, curious as to what was inside.

What he read made his face go pale and his eyes wide in shock.

'Greg,

It's me Leila. I'm hoping you remember me, from Cowgirls? Well, you know how afterwards we went to your place and carried on the fun? We did a lot more than what we thought and now I have a little baby girl, Mia, and she's yours Greg. She's our baby.

I know this is probably a surprise to you and it was to me, but once you see her, she's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. You won't be able to stay away.

Don't think I expect you to act like this is normal because I know it's not. I just want you to know that you can be as involved as you want. Please at least come and take a look at her. My address is on the back of here, so drop by if you want to.

Love Leila'

Greg sat there in shock, not believing what he'd just read. Soon after he'd come back to reality, he turned the paper over and turned his engine on and headed off to the address he was given.

The door opened to the small enclosed flat where Leila lived.

"Greg! You got my letter then?" Leila asked as she stood in the doorway.

Greg nodded unable to speak as he took in her body. Even though she was just stood there in a vest top and shorts, he could fully understand why he had fallen for her all those months ago. Her face was the perfect shape, her blonde, slightly wavy hair caressing it softly. Her eyes were wide and glistened even in the dim light coming from a street lamp and her eyelashes were long and dark. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white and her lush pink lips parted seductively even when she wasn't trying.

"Come on in." Leila said to Greg, snapping him out of his trance. She stepped aside and waved him in.

He nodded to her in thanks and stood just inside her flat.

"So do you want to see her?" Leila asked him excitedly.

"Err, yeah, yeah of course." Greg said, he was unbelievably nervous and still couldn't comprehend what was really happening.

He followed Leila into her bedroom where there was a cot next to her bed.

She stood over the cot and smiled. "This is Mia."

Greg peered over and saw the cutest baby he had ever seen. Granted he hadn't really seen that many, but she was still the cutest he'd seen.

A huge smile began to grow on his face as he reached down and touched one of Mia's little hands.

"She's beautiful. Mia's a great name too." Greg told Leila as she bent over the cot, making her shorts ride up slightly exposing more than Greg should be looking at. Yet he still looked down at her shapely features.

"Here." Leila said as she passed the small child to Greg. She was wearing a light pink baby grow, which was a little too big around her feet.

Greg cautiously took Mia from her and leant her head against his blazer covered shoulder.

"She's so light." Greg said in amazement, making Leila laugh slightly.

"Yeah, babies usually are."

Greg looked up to her and let out his own laugh.

After admiring Mia for a few minutes, Greg asked Leila the one question he needed to know the answer to.

"Leila? Are you sure she's mine?"

Leila looked over to where Greg and Mia now were, sat on her bed.

She nodded. "Yeah. She must be, you're the only guy I had sex with then. She has to be Greg."

Greg nodded. "Okay. Don't call me a creep or anything, but could I test it, just so we're a hundred percent sure. It's not that I don't believe you, I just... I need to know." He explained.

Again Leila nodded. "That's fine."

"Right. So is this it for your home? It's a bit small don't you think?"

"Yeah. This is my home. I know it's small, but it's all I have." Leila said as she looked around her room.

Greg looked down at Mia. She was asleep in his arms, her chest bobbing up and down rhythmically.

"Why don't you move in with me? No offense, it's a lot bigger than here and there's enough room for us all. Plus that way we can both be with Mia." Greg offered her kindly.

But to his surprise Leila shook her head. "Greg, I can't do that." She said her eyes downcast.

"Yes you can. Come on, I offered. Is there anyone else who's going to help you out? Huh? I want to help as much as I can. We have a baby, we need to look after her the best we can and I don't think this is the best place for her. Or you."

Leila looked up to him and smiled. "You'd do that?" She asked, to which Greg nodded.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose on your life."

Greg laughed. "Leila, you're part of my life. I'm totally sure. Get packing some things and I'll take us all to my house when you're ready."

Before Leila could even reply Greg was heading into her living room with Mia. She was left on her own smiling, whilst Greg and her daughter were waiting for her. She never in a million years thought it would go this well.

"Anything else you need to bring? Got everything of Mia's?" Greg asked as he shut the boot of his Denali.

Leila nodded, "I think that's everything."

"Okay."

Greg walked to the passenger side of his truck and opened the door for her.

"Thanks." Was all she said, and she passed Mia in her carrier to Greg whilst she climbed and fastened herself in.

Greg passed her back and then went around to get in his side. "I'll call at a baby store later and pick up a car seat for her after my shift."

"Okay, I only have a bit of cash in my purse; I need to call at a hole-in-the-wall to draw some more out." Leila told him.

Greg looked over to her and smiled. "You don't need to get any more money, I'll pay for whatever you need for a while, it's the least I can do."

"Not going to happen. We both put in the same amount."

"Leila, you've paid for everything so far. I don't even know how you've done that with your job!" Greg said to her with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! I'm good at my job; I know how to rake in the dollars."

Greg laughed as he turned on his engine. "Yeah, I know you do."

Leila looked down with a small smile and Greg all of a sudden felt bad.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He apologised and leant out to touch her arm.

She looked back up, "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong."

They stared into each other's eyes until Greg removed his hand from her arm. He suddenly had butterflies in his stomach and sweaty palms, then realised that he had feelings for Leila.

Without thinking about it anymore he drove Leila and Mia to his house, before going out to his scene.

Beep. Beep.

_That's it. The results are finally done. I have no idea why, but I'm nervous to look at them. I'm 99% sure that Mia is mine, but knowing 100% would just change everything. I'll have a daughter which I never even planned. I'd have a responsibility like nothing else. I'd have a family._

_Here goes... It's official, I have a daughter._

"Hey man. Do you know if my results are ready?" Nick asked as he entered the lab. Henry was running them but Greg said he'd look after everything, wanting to test his own results, so Henry went for his break.

"These them?" He also asked as he grabbed a sheet of paper off the desk where Greg was.

"No!" Greg shouted and jumped up quickly, trying to grab the paper out of Nick's hands.

Nick frowned. "What's wrong? Looks like he's the father. Who's this for?"

Greg's face dropped and he looked around awkwardly and sort of pointed to himself. It wasn't long until Nick got the hint.

"You're kidding me?" He asked in shock.

Greg just tilted his head to the side slightly and smiled nervously, his lips tightly pressed together.

Nick's face erupted into a huge grin. "Greg, you're a dad? That's great! Congratulations man."

"Thanks." Greg said appreciatively.

"So how come I'm only just finding out?" Nick asked, still smiling happily.

"Cause I only found out earlier." Greg told him honestly.

"You remember Leila? Just under a year ago me and her dated for I dunno, a month, maybe a bit more."

Nick looked up in thought. "I think so. Hot blonde? Lap dancer?"

"Yeah that's her." Greg said with a nod.

"You sure know how to pick 'em. Burlesque dancer, lap dancer..." Nick joked.

Greg laughed. "I guess I do."

Nick clapped him on his shoulder. "I'm happy for you man. You're gonna' be an amazing dad."

Greg smiled. "Thank you. I don't know how true that's going to be though, I know nothing about babies. Like not even a little bit." He said crossing his arms over in front of him.

"I bet you know more than you think. You're going to be great at this, it might take a while but it'll happen. You've got nothing to worry about." Nick said confidently.

"And besides, I'm always here to help."

Greg looked over to him and smiled. "She's lucky to have an Uncle like you."

Nick tried to act as cool and casual as he could but couldn't contain his excitement. "I get to be her Uncle?"

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind. You're like a brother to me and since I don't have any biological brothers or sisters, she needs someone she can turn to when I'm not around. I want you to look after her if I'm not able to." Greg explained.

Nick nodded. "Thanks. It means a lot to me, I'm honoured."

"You're welcome."

"So what's her name?" Nick asked joyfully.

"Mia. You can come and see her later if you're free after shift?" He offered.

"Of course. I can't wait! You having some time off now then?" Nick said.

Greg shrugged. "I hope so, but Russell doesn't know about this yet."

Nick nodded. "Wanna' go and tell him now?" He asked Greg excitedly.

"Why are you this excited?" Greg asked him confused yet amused at Nick's actions.

"Why aren't you this excited! You've got a baby!" Nick exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

Greg laughed. "I am that excited just not showing it like you are!

Nick laughed too. "Come on let's go tell him!" He said pulling Greg by his shirt sleeve out the lab door.

"Yeah!" Russell shouted through his office door when Greg knocked on it.

Greg poked his head in. "Hey, do you have minute?"

Russell nodded. "Sure, come on in."

Greg opened the door wider and went to take a seat, Nick closely following behind. Greg turned around and laughed a bit when Nick was walking so close he was practically pushing him towards Russell's desk.

Russell had to laugh at them both once they'd sat down. "What's going on with you guys?"

"Greg needs to tell you something." Nick butted in as soon as Greg was about to talk.

Russell looked over to Greg expectantly.

"I'm going to need some time off, like as soon as possible." He told him.

"Okay. What for can I ask?" Russell asked him.

Greg looked to Nick and smiled before turning his attention back to Russell. "Paternity leave."

The expression on Russell's face was priceless. "Congratulations! I didn't even know your partner was pregnant!"

"Oh no, I'm not with her. We used to go out though." Greg clarified.

"So, is she an old colleague?" Russell asked him, happy for one of his youngest team members.

Greg smiled awkwardly. "No, not exactly."

Russell tilted his head. "Is she an old friend?" He tried to guess again.

Nick was trying to hold in his laugh as he saw how uncomfortable Greg was right then.

"No... She's a lap dancer." Greg said. He wasn't ashamed of her being a lap dancer but felt a bit weird telling his boss about it.

Nick couldn't hold his laugh in anymore and Russell joined him.

"Greg don't look so worried! We've all been there, done that." Russell told him whilst still chuckling. "It must have been more than a lap dance she gave you, huh?"

Greg smiled. "Yeah, but it's not like you think, we dated as well."

Russell nodded. "Well I'm happy for you Greg, take as much time off as you need, starting tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Greg asked.

"Yeah. Just make sure you bring..."

"Mia." Greg told him, getting the jist of what he wanted to know.

Russell smiled at the name. "Make sure you bring Mia in so that we can see her. And bring Mommy along too."

Greg stood up. "Alright, you'll see them soon I'm sure. Thanks again."

"No problem Greg, see you soon." Russell said.

"Hey, can I come by yours later so that you can take me to see her?" Nick asked following him out.

Greg nodded. "You can come to mine when you're done here, they're at my house."

Nick raised his eyebrows. "Great man. I'll see you after shift!" He said and clapped Greg on the shoulder.

Never in his life did he think he would have what he did now. His own family.

**Thanks for reading! Please review if you enjoyed or have any criticisms :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews for my first chapter ****Marymel****, ****lotzalove**** and ****InsaneOnTheInside****! Much appreciated :) I hope you all enjoy chapter two of Greg Grown Up.**

**Can You Believe It?**

"Hey Catherine." Greg said as he saw her enter the layout room he was working in.

"Hey." She said with a smile as she went to stand next to where he was sat. "You okay? I've been watching you for the past minute and you've not done anything."

Greg looked at her and laughed a bit. "Sorry, it's just I have something else on my mind." Catherine gave him a curious look which said 'are you gonna tell me or what'.

Laughing some more Greg said, "You're not going to believe this."

"Oh yeah, try me." Catherine said with a cheeky grin.

Greg put down the pen he was holding and clapped his hands on his knees. "I'm a dad."

He wasn't sure Catherine had heard him because all she did was raise her eyebrows. Greg gave her a moment then spoke again. "Can you believe it?" He asked with a side wards smile.

Slowly the news began to sink in and a soft smile appeared on her face. She shook her head. "No, I can't."

"Told you, you wouldn't."

"I know, but... Congratulations!" She said and bent down to give him a hug.

After they broke apart Greg pushed his chair back and stood up next to her. "Thanks."

"So do you have a son or a daughter?" Catherine asked as she smiled even more now.

"A daughter, her name's Mia." Greg said with a huge smile. "You wouldn't believe how small she is! Her hands are tiny!" Greg said with excitement.

Catherine shared his enthusiasm. "I can imagine. You need to make sure you watch her grow up because it happens so quickly! Wait till you're buying her little dresses and shoes!"

Greg's smile grew even wider, if that was possible. "I can't wait! I'm going to go after my shift to pick her some things up, I can tell my wallets soon gonna be empty." He joked.

"You've no idea how true that is, just wait!" Catherine told him.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Catherine asked him.

"Err, her name's Leila. I dated her a while ago, we're not together anymore."

Catherine nodded. "Did you end on good terms?" She asked tentatively.

Greg nodded. "Oh yeah, we just rushed into things too quickly I think. I told her she can stay with me for a while and I'm not gonna let anything bad happen this time. I still like her, you know." He told Catherine with an almost sad smile.

Catherine rubbed his arm. "Don't look like that."

"Sorry. It's just now I've seen Leila again, I wanna be with her, but, I don't know." He said with a sigh.

"So no more Morgan?" She asked quietly. She loved to help Greg out wherever she could and enjoyed their chats like this one.

Greg shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think so. I thought I was over Leila but now I know we have a baby together and everything... I don't know what to do." He said and looked to Catherine for help.

"Well, I know being a single parent can be hard. I think it's best you keep Leila, now that doesn't mean being together necessarily, just make sure whatever you do, you never lose her."

He nodded. "Yeah, I won't. Or try not to." He added with a smile.

Catherine laughed. "I'm sure you won't. So how long do you have left here?" She asked looking at her watch and then back up to him.

"About three hours." Greg told her with a sigh.

"You want me to take over? You can go and see your baby." She coaxed.

Greg smiled and then turned back to his work. There was so much he had to do, no way was he going to let Catherine do it all.

"Fancy doing it together?" Greg asked her as a compromise.

"Yeah." Catherine replied, grabbing a blue jacket from the hooks on the wall. "So, what's the first thing you're going to buy Mia?" She started, and they continued to talk about her for the rest of their shift.

"Thank you so much for helping Catherine." Greg said to her as they carried boxes of evidence to the evidence room. By working together it had taking them half the time that it would have taken Greg by himself.

She turned her head and smiled to him. "Don't mention it; I'm glad I could help out."

Greg pressed the door handle down with his elbow and pushed it open with his side and held it for Catherine.

"Thanks." They dropped the boxes onto the side and began to fill in the evidence forms.

"You go; I can take care of this." Catherine said as she put her hand on Greg's arm to stop him from writing.

"Are you sure? I feel awful." Greg admitted. As bad as he did feel though, the excitement had built up and he couldn't wait to get home.

Catherine smile. "Of course I'm sure. Now go!"

"Thanks again Catherine." Greg said and smiled at her. "I'll see you later."

"Cya Greg." Catherine said as she saw Greg almost jogging towards the exit. She couldn't believe how much he'd grown.

**Yeah, yeah, I know it's short! :P Please review to tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Why, thank you very much ****InsaneOnTheInside****, ****Marymel**** and ****Thephoenix1996**** for the reviews. I can't wait to find out what you think of this next chapter. So, to everyone who's reading, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Meeting Mia**

"Hey." Greg said as soon as he opened the door to his house.

"Hey." Leila said when she looked up with a smile. "Say hi to daddy." She said and looked down to Mia in her arms.

Greg smiled and went over to them both. "Woah." He said once he saw what Leila was doing.

"What? Have you never seen a woman breast feed before?" She asked with a laugh.

"No I haven't! I thought you packed some bottles for her though?" Greg asked confused as he sat quite far away from her on the sofa.

"I did, they're for when I use the breast pump."

Greg's eyes doubled in size. "You're kidding me, they're real?"

Leila laughed even more. "Yep, and you'll probably see me using it, unless you want me to do it out of sight?" She questioned.

"No, no, of course not." Greg quickly answered. "Why would I not want to see them again?"

"Well you'll get to. But I don't think they look like they used to. They've already started drooping!" Leila stated.

"Look pretty good from where I am." Greg said with a little cheeky smile.

Leila smiled broadly at him. There was still a connection between them. Or so she thought. She had no idea if Greg felt the same way about her still. "Good, I'm glad." Greg smiled at her for a minute before breaking off and standing up.

"Do you want something to eat? I can try and russell something up." He asked as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

"From what I remember, I think we're best going out for food." When they were going out, Greg had attempted to cook for them a few times but it never ended well.

"It wasn't that bad. At least it was edible." Greg said in mock defence.

"Hmm, that's debatable." Leila said and looked down to Mia.

Greg laughed. "Well I told a few of the guys at work they can come see Mia, if that's okay?"

Nodding her head, Leila said "Of course, she already loves attention, I can tell."

"Well she'll be getting a hell of a lot of it!" Greg said and went to pick her up as she had done feeding. "Was that nice? You like Mummy's milk? Yeah, I bet." He said when Mia seemed to smile a bit.

Leila laughed at them both. "Do you fancy going out with them from my work then? That way we can eat and show her off."

"Okay, it sounds great. Is it okay if I use your shower?"

Greg looked at her ridiculously. "Yeah, you can use anything here, you don't have to ask."

"Right. Thank you, for all of this." She said sincerely.

"Don't thank me; you made half of this too." Greg joked and nodded down to Mia who he was patting on the back gently. Leila laughed and then turned around to go upstairs. Half way up she stopped and looked back at Greg and her daughter, and a smile plastered itself on her face. The two looked like they'd known each other forever, and together they were picture perfect. At that moment, Leila couldn't have been happier.

X

Leila trotted down the stairs and Greg turned around on the sofa to look at her. "You do know we're only going to a diner right?" He asked. Leila was dressed in a simple black vest top, showing her tanned skin and possibly a bit too much cleavage, but everything looked fine to Greg! She had dark blue skinny jeans on, emphasizing her long, sexy legs and black high heels that made even her feet look beautiful. Her blonde hair was straight and she had volumised it at the top and it shaped around her face, which had just the right amount of makeup on. Her giant blue eyes seemed to glisten and stand out with the eye liner she had on. "Sorry for making an effort. At least one of us has." She cheekily replied.

"I could have stayed in my work clothes, but I haven't." Greg told her. "I left Mia as she is because she's asleep."

"Okay, when are we meeting everyone?"

"About ten minutes, are you ready to go?" Greg asked her.

"Yep I think so. Let's go."

X

Russell, Catherine, Nick, Morgan and Sara were sat in the diner waiting for the three of them to turn up. They sat chatting amongst themselves until they saw Greg's car pull up. "Here they are." Catherine said in an excited tone. "I can't wait to see Mia!"

Greg came in first holding Mia in her carrier, and held the door open for Leila.

"Hey guys." Greg said and they all stood up.

"Aw, she is beautiful." Catherine said.

Whilst everyone was fussing Mia for the first time, Russell acknowledged Leila.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, I'm Russell; Greg's boss." He said and smiled.

"Hiya, I'm Leila." She said and smiled back.

Russell looked down at Mia. "You two have a wonderful daughter, she's beautiful."

Greg smiled. "I wonder where she gets that from." He said.

"Somehow I don't think it's you Greggo." Nick said and turned his attention to Leila. "It's nice to see you again Leila. How are you?"

"Good thanks, Nick. You?" She asked politely.

"Not bad. Congratulations on having a baby." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a small hug.

"Thank you very much. How do you like the idea of being an Uncle?"

"I love it; I never thought I'd be an uncle to a baby of Greg's." Nick told her honestly. They'd all sat down and Greg was chatting to the rest of the group who were all pulling faces at Mia.

Leila smiled. "I didn't even think I'd be having a baby with him. But right now, I don't think I'd have chosen anybody else."

Nick smiled back and they both started talking to everyone else.

X

After Leila had introduced herself to the group, she and everyone else talked like they'd known each other for years.

"Right, I think it's time we go, if you're ready?" Greg said with Mia in his arms, fast asleep.

Leila stood. "Yeah. It was nice to meet you all and nice to see you again Nick."

Nick stood with Greg. "You too Leila, we'll all have to do this again some other time."

Everyone agreed with him and said their goodbyes to the three of them.

"Aw they're cute together. I think something may already be brewing between them again." Nick said as he watched them getting in the car.

Catherine laughed. "Listen to the love guru here!" Everybody laughed at her and Nick softly punched her on her shoulder playfully.

"You know what I mean." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. I never thought Greg would be a dad." Sara told them all.

Catherine shook her head. "I always knew Greg would have a kid one day. He's going to make a great dad, I know it already."

Russell smiled at the thought and then looked over to Morgan. She'd been quiet ever since Greg and Leila arrived with Mia.

"You alright?" Russell asked her quietly with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm just happy for him. He looks happy with her." She said to him, looking slightly sad but mainly happy.

"Well I think he is." Russell told her honestly.

"Good." She said with a smile. "I'm going to head off, see you tomorrow.""

"Alright, have a good night."

Morgan smiled at him one last time and then said bye to everyone else.

Soon enough they were all heading home for some much needed rest, preparing for another day at work tomorrow.

X

**Thank you all for reading and please review if you have the time :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank-you ****Thephoenix1996**** and ****Marymel**** for your reviews :D I am soooooo sorry for the huge delay in updates! Hopefully this makes up for it a little, so please read and enjoy! x**

**Boom**

It had been two weeks since breakfast with the team, and Greg was with Mia at a baby store, picking up some more diapers and food before he went to work.

Nick had questioned why he was coming back so soon and Greg had told him that, as much as he didn't want to, he had to, since Leila wasn't working and two weeks was the amount of paid leave he was allowed.

Leila was at home in bed and Greg thought he'd surprise her when she got up.

"You want some of this?" He asked Mia, who was lying in his arms whilst holding up a pot of baby food. "Okay then we'll get some of that." He said as he threw it in his basket.

Suddenly, there was a tremendously loud bang and Greg felt something sharp in his side. And in the split second before darkness consumed him, his only thought was to cover Mia.

X

"Guys, we have a case." Russell said as he entered the break room. "Grab your kits."

"Alright." Nick said and stood up. "Where we heading?"

"Baby mart. A bomb went off; there were five employees there at the time, two of them are out but the others are stuck under the rubble."

"Was there anybody else in there at the time?" Morgan asked.

Russell shook his head. "I have no idea. Brass spoke to the two that got out alright but they said they have no idea if anyone was even in the store. But hopefully at this time no one would have been in there."

"Let's hope so." Catherine said, and they all went off to their scene.

X

As they pulled up, all of the team gawped at the building which was still smoking from the fire. Luckily the fire-fighters had managed to control it very quickly.

"Oh my God." Sara said as she shut her car door in a daze.

Nick looked at the building, but his attention was soon drawn to a car in the parking lot. He walked over to it and peered inside. There was a light pink baby seat in the passenger side. And that's the moment he knew.

"Greg's in there." He half shouted as he looked at the no longer existent building.

"What?" Russell asked him in disbelief. The rest of the team had a dreaded look on their face as they looked at Nick.

Nick looked over to them and pointed behind him at the car. "Greg's in there, this is his car."

As if on cue, there was the faint noise of a baby crying. "Mia." Nick whispered before darting off to the collapsed building.

The whole team followed him and watched as he fought through the fire-fighters.

"Mia!" Nick shouted. It was hard to tell where the crying was coming from and a lump dropped in Nick's stomach when the crying got quieter.

"Come on girl." He said quietly and stood for a second to try and hear her.

"She's over here somewhere!" Catherine shouted to the rest of the team.

Nick ran over the bits of wood, metal and everything else that was in the mangled mess.

Nick dropped to the floor and moved some of the rubble away but stopped when he saw a hand. "I found Greg!"

The team rushed over to him and they too began moving some of the rubble away to get to Greg, and hopefully Mia.

"I can see her." Sara told them. "Help me move this." She said to Russell, indicating the metal bar over Greg's still form.

Nick reached through a small gap which they had created and carefully picked Mia up, but he had to move Greg slightly to get to her.

"It's okay, Princess, we got you." He soothed when she hiccupped a few times. Nick passed Mia to Catherine who immediately went to take her to the medics.

"Don't worry, Greg, we're gonna get you out." He went on to say and quickly began chucking pieces of the building everywhere.

Russell grabbed his shoulder. "Nick, wait, we need to get a paramedic over here before we move anything."

Nick looked back to him, Morgan and Sara. "What, why?"

"If we move something it can cause a lot of damage, he could have internal bleeding." Morgan told him with a worried face.

"I already moved him." Nick told them. "What if I've done something?" He asked worriedly and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hey, don't worry. You got Mia out alright? You did the best thing." Russell told him.

Nick was about to say something but then a medic was with them. "What's his name?" The medic asked as he bent down and used a torch to see Greg better.

"Greg." Sara told him.

"Greg, can you hear me? Greg?" The medic reached down and felt for a pulse. "His pulse is pretty strong considering. But we do need to move some of this so that I can get to him."

The medic began slowly but efficiently moving everything covering Greg. "Woah, woah, woah. Leave that." He said to Nick.

Nick looked down and saw that the big piece of wood he was about to pull was stuck in Greg's side. Blood oozed around it and glistened under the light from Russell's and Morgan's torches.

Sara joined them again, having been gone to check on Mia with Catherine. "Guys, Mia's going to be fine. Catherine's going to go with her to the hospital just so she can be monitored."

When nobody replied to her, she frowned and looked at what they were all staring at. "Oh my."

"Is he going to be okay?" Russell asked the medic, who had just finished talking to another medic who had come over.

"It's hard to say right now, but we're going to do everything we can for him."

Nick reached through the small gap and grabbed Greg's hand gently. And for some reason, this made Greg stir and his eyes fluttered slightly before properly opening. "G?"

Greg squinted his eyes for a second and turned his head slightly to try and look around.

"Don't let him move his head." The medic said as he tried to get to Greg's head to hold it still.

Giving a gentle tug on Greg's hand, Nick said "Greg, don't move okay. You hear me? You can't move."

Greg frowned when he saw everyone hovering over him and even more when a mask was placed over his face. "This is oxygen, so take some deep breathes okay." The medic told him.

Russell came a bit more into view over Greg. "You've been in an explosion, but we're going to get you out soon."

Greg's eyes went wide and he looked around. "Mia... where's Mia? She was with me!" He told them in a panic.

"Greg she's with Catherine, she's okay." Morgan told him with a small smile.

"Are you sure? Is she hurt?" He asked, his voice muffled slightly by the mask over his face.

"Man, she's fine. Don't worry." Nick told him and smiled down at him.

Greg sighed and closed his eyes to make the tears go.

He looked down at his stomach and grimaced when he saw himself. "How bad is it?" He asked tentatively.

Nick bit his bottom lip. "... You'll be okay."

Greg laughed as well as he could. "That bad, huh?"

"Greg you'll be at the hospital soon, they'll give you the best care."

"Promise me you'll look after Leila and Mia." Greg said and gripped Nick's hand. Morgan swallowed the lump away that was beginning to form in her throat. He loved Leila and it tore at her heart to know that.

"Man, there's no need for that, you're gonna' be fine..." Nick started.

"Promise me." Greg pushed.

"I promise."

X

**So how was it? :) x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the review Marymel! Here's the next chapter :) x **

"Nick, I feel sick." Greg said underneath the mask over his mouth.

It had been over an hour since the explosion and there was still no luck in getting Greg out.

Nick squeezed his hand. "Alright, bud. Hey, he's gonna be sick." Nick told one of the medics.

He looked down at him and slowly moved him ever so slightly onto his side.

"Argh." Greg moaned as the wood in his side moved a tiny bit.

"Let's take this mask off." The medic said and took the oxygen mask away from his head. "Just let it come Greg, don't try and force it out or hold it in. Just let it come."

Greg closed his eyes and breathed heavily. He squeezed Nick's hand with his own shaking one. He could feel the vomit rising and soon enough he was being sick, all the time Nick comforting him.

Once he'd done, he couldn't help but see there were strings of blood mangled within his vomit. This only added to his worry and he began to panic. "Nick..."

"Yeah, man? You're doing great."

"Nick, there's blood. Why is there blood?" Greg asked him in a clearly frightened voice.

The medic heard this and came back into view. "Greg, there's no need to worry about that, okay? There's absolutely no need. I can see it from here and that's nothing to worry about."

This helped calm Greg down a bit but he was still shaken up.

Russell then appeared. "You're doing a good job, Greg. Keep holding on." He encouraged.

"Russell? How much longer?" Greg asked him shakily.

"I'm not sure, Greg, they're trying to figure out a way to get you out safely." Russell told him and immediately wished he hadn't.

Greg's eyes welled up and he let some tears fall. "C-Can't they j-just pull it out?" He asked, referring to the giant stick in his side.

Russell shook his head. "That's not gonna' work, buddy. I know it's tough but stay strong. It won't be much longer."

Greg sobbed once and cried a little more. "Am I gonna' die?"

"No!" Nick and Russell snapped in unison. "Of course you're not." Russell told him.

Greg sighed and looked around. "How do you know? What if I don't get out in time?"

Nick yanked his hand. "Stop it. We're gonna' get you out and take you to the hospital where you can see your little girl. Okay? You can't give up, not on Mia."

"Alright." Greg said quietly.

Nick smiled and squeezed his hand again. _How much longer would it be?_

X

At the hospital, Catherine was in the pediatric unit with Mia, who had been fully checked over and was luckily fit and healthy.

"You know, Mia, your Daddy loves you so much" She started with a hushed voice.

"He won't stop talking about you and showing us all pictures that he's taken of you." She laughed. "If someone would have asked me ten years ago if Greg Sanders would be a Dad, I wouldn't have hesitated to say no. But your Dad's changed so much; he's grown up."

"And I watched him grow up; just like he's going to watch you grow up. You get the looks from your Mom, so all the boys will be chasing you at school. But don't let them get too carried away, okay, 'cause if they do you need to put them in their place." Catherine smiled.

"Your Dad has the brains. He's one of the smartest guys I know. He's funny, caring…" Catherine sighed. "He's the best Dad you could want. You're one hell of a lucky girl, Mi-."

"Mia!" Leila said as she ran up to her and Catherine. "Come here." She said, taking Mia off Catherine.

"Oh, you scared me." Leila said as she hugged Mia close to her and cried. She was so relieved.

Catherine smiled at them both, and now all she had to worry about was Greg

X

"Alright, let's get him out of here!" A fireman shouted, and Nick was forced to leave Greg's side.

"I'll come with you in the ambulance, okay Greg?" He said as he moved away, but he doubted Greg even heard him. His eyes had glazed over and his eyelids had begun to droop. His whole body was shaking uncontrollably and judging by the line of saliva that hung from his mouth, he couldn't even swallow.

After waiting over an hour and a half, it took only three minutes for them to get Greg out from under the rubble and into the waiting ambulance. As soon as he was put in, Nick eagerly jumped in next to him and grabbed his hand.

"I'm here, bud."

X

Four hours after they had arrived, Nick sat with Catherine waiting for any news on Greg.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Nick asked with sad eyes.

Catherine smiled sadly back and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, he is."

"But he was bad Catherine. You should have seen him; he didn't even know I was there when they got him out." Nick said, shaking his head.

"Hey" Catherine said grabbing his hand, "Greg's a fighter; he's stubborn. We'll be damned if he gives up on that little girl he has waiting for him."

Nick was about to say something else, but his attention was soon drawn to the greying older doctor that came through the double swinging doors.

"Greg Sanders?" He called.

Both Catherine and Nick stood up together. "Yeah that's us."

The doctor waved his hands over to the seats. "Please, sit down."

"You'll be glad to know that he's almost out of the woods. We've given him two blood transfusions to make up for the blood loss." He began. "The wood was removed successfully however; Mr Sanders has suffered, as you would expect, extensive internal injuries, including a fair amount of internal bleeding."

"Now he's breathing on his own which is good, as I thought he may have had to go on a ventilator, but he will be in quite a lot of pain for the next few weeks, possibly even in a few months. Saying this though, there's no reason he can't recover completely."

Nick sighed and closed his eyes.

"Is he likely to get an infection?" Catherine asked.

"It is a possibility, but we've started him on some strong antibiotics in hopes of making sure that doesn't happen." The doctor told her with a small smile.

"Thank you so much." Nick said and shook his hand.

The doctor nodded and smiled. "He's in room 1125 if you want to see him. However, I doubt he'll be awake."

"Thank you." Catherine said before he left and she and Nick went to see their friend.

X

"He's awake." Nick said to Catherine before entering his room.

"Hey, man." He said as he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed. He was going to get one for Catherine too but she hadn't followed him in.

Greg's ragged breathing was all he got in return.

"I'm gonna go get a nurse for you; I know you're in pain, man." Nick said as he saw his best friend's face screw up and heard his shaky breaths.

"No." Greg stuttered out. "Already asked for..." He had to stop to breathe, "...more drugs. I can't have... any more... yet." He managed to get out.

Nick dropped back into his seat and grabbed Greg's hand that was squeezing the cover over him. "Alright, well you just squeeze my hand whenever you want, okay? Squeeze as hard as you can, I don't care."

Greg nodded weakly and grabbed Nick's hand back. He tried to take some deep breathes for the pain but it wasn't doing anything more than hurting him more as his wound stretched.

Just then the door opened again and Greg weakly opened his eyes to see who it was.

Leila and Mia were coming to him, and Catherine stood in the door having just fetched them.

Greg looked to Leila and his baby and his emotions caught up with him. His eyes watered and his face screwed up again like it had for the pain, but this time it was softer as he cried.

"We're here." Leila said and began to cry herself as she kissed him on the forehead. "We're here now."

Nick withdrew his hand from Greg's and walked out the door with Catherine, leaving Greg and his family inside.

X

**Please review to tell me what you thought! Thanks for reading :) x**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter after a long delay, sorry! But please enjoy reading it x **

"Hey, man. You're up." Nick greeted as he and Catherine entered his hospital room.

Greg smiled at them, "Yeah, she started crying." He told them, indicating to Mia who was sleeping on his chest.

Nick smiled. "Can I?"

"Sure go ahead." Greg told him, not having the effort to move from his position on the bed.

"Come to Uncle Nicky!" Nick said as he picked Mia up and brought her down onto his own chest as he sat down.

"Where's Leila?" Catherine asked him.

"I told her to go and grab a coffee. She's been here for about four days solid." Greg told her. It was true; she'd only left to go back to Greg's and sleep, as well as to care for Mia.

Catherine smiled slightly. "So she's looking after you good, huh?"

Greg nodded and raised his eyebrows. "Yep."

"How's the pain now? Has it gone down?" Nick asked him whilst playing with Mia.

Greg shrugged half heartedly, "Err, it's alright if I don't move."

Nick nodded sadly to him. "Hey, you want me to go and get you some real food? Not this hospital crap."

"And maybe I can go and find Leila and she can come with me, you know, give her a bit of space from here?" He added.

Greg smiled. "Yeah, thanks, she needs the break."

"Alright then, you coming too Princess?" He asked Mia who was looking at him with big brown eyes.

"You want something picking up Catherine?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good thanks."

"Okay, see you guys later." Nick said and waved goodbye.

Greg and Catherine watched him go and then Catherine turned to Greg and had a small smile on her lips.

"What?" Greg asked her, followed by a deep breath.

"You want me to get a nurse? I can see you're uncomfortable."

Greg shook his head. "No, I'm alright."

"Really? You don't look it." Catherine told him truthfully. He had sweat beading on his forehead and upper lip, and his skin was a ghostly shade of grey.

"Mmh." Greg grunted as he began to push himself up.

"Woah, you want some help?" Catherine got up and asked him.

Greg shook his head, and continued inching up the bed until he was almost sat upright.

"Can you pass me that bowl?" He asked Catherine.

She turned around to the table and passed him the cardboard type bowl hospitals use when you're sick. Greg grabbed it and sat it down in front of him.

"I don't even want any food." He told Catherine.

"Why not, you're just skin and bones right now." She joked with him, but he didn't even crack a smile.

"I can't hold anything down. The pain's making me sick all the time." Greg told her sadly as he looked away from her. "I let Nick go because Leila needs a break."

"Can't they give you any drugs for the nausea?" Catherine asked him.

Greg shrugged. "They tried me on some but they didn't help."

Catherine frowned in concern. "Does it come on often?"

"Eh. Often enough. I feel like I need to, but most of the time it never comes. But when I eat, it... it comes." Greg explained to her and set his head back on his pillow.

"Then why did you let Nick go and get you food?" She asked pointing behind her.

"Because, Leila needs a break. She's tired yet she still spends all her time here."

Catherine smiled. "She really cares for you. Are things... you know, going back to how they were?"

Greg's lips twitched. "I think so. I hope so because I want her more than anything." He told her with a small laugh.

"She's good for you. She makes you happy and you have obviously made her happy, as well as Mia." Catherine said with a smile. "You're good for each other."

Greg smiled at her. "Yeah, well I think so too."

X

"Can you manage?"

Greg screwed his eyes up as Nick helped him out his truck. "Yeah, thanks."

He slowly began to make his way up his driveway with Leila carrying Mia in her carrier just in front of him, and then Nick just behind him.

"Easy man, there's no rush." Nick told him as he placed a hand on his back gently.

Greg slowly made his way to his door, and once he was there stopped and clung onto the doorframe. "Sorry, I just... I need a break." He told them with a pained face.

Leila smiled slightly as she stood in the living room with Mia. "Do you want a drink getting?" He shook his head, so she went back over to him and held his upper arm, which Nick noticed.

"Can you make it to the couch now?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah." Greg took a deep breath before gingerly letting go of the doorframe and taking small, slow steps to the sofa.

Once he was there, he sat down heavily but gently.

"Here man, take some of these." Nick told him as he dug around in a bag of Greg's that he had at the hospital and pulled out an orange pill bottle.

Greg swallowed them dry and sighed. "That was tiring."

Nick chuckled. "Well get some rest, alright? You want me to stay around?" He asked Leila.

"It's fine, thanks. And for bringing us here."

"It's alright, no problem. Call me if you guys need anything, I'll probably call round tomorrow some time, if that's cool?"

Leila smiled. "That'd be great, see you later." She said as she let him out. Closing the door, she looked at Greg who had his eyes shut on the sofa.

"Greg? Do you want to go to your bedroom? I think you'd be more comfortable there."

Greg's head hardly moved as he shook 'no'. "I'm too tired." He mumbled out.

Leila stroked his shoulder, "Okay."

X

"How are you today?" Leila asked as she stood in the doorway to Greg's bedroom.

He smiled at her from the bed. "I'm alright." It had been a few weeks since he'd been home and the pain had gone down significantly but it was still there. "Where's Mia?"

"She's asleep; I just gave her a bottle so there's no wonder." Leila told him with a smile.

Greg smiled back. "Why didn't you breast feed her?"

Leila had a cheeky smile on her lips. "I thought maybe someone else might want them for a change..."

Greg's smile got wider as Leila came over to him and crawled on top of him before lowering her head down to give him a long passionate kiss.

Greg wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, but then winced in pain. Leila immediately got up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"Shh." Greg told her giving her another kiss. "It's fine."

"Are you sure? We can wait for another time." Leila told him as she rolled next to him.

Greg shook his head. "I can't wait."

X

"Hey, what are you doing?" Leila asked from the kitchen as Greg made his way to his living room.

"I wanted to come watch some TV."

Leila came in to see him with Mia in his arms. "You have a TV in the bedroom."

"But I don't have one of these", Greg told her holding up Mia before tentatively resting her on his chest.

"I could have brought her to you." Leila told him disapprovingly. "You should hardly be walking."

"I should hardly be doing what we just have, yet you don't have a problem with that." He said, with raised eyebrows.

She punched him in the arm with a smile.

"Hey, I'm already injured!" Greg told her, rubbing his arm in mock pain.

She smiled at him and looked down to her daughter in his arms. She had the perfect family.

X

**Short I know, I'm just not in the mood to write lately. Please review anyway if you have the time **** x **


End file.
